World of Warcraft: Tides of Terror/Instances
Caverns of Time: Assault on Theramore 63-65 Endboss: Admiral Daelin Proudmoore This part of the Caverns is a re-enaction of the Battle of Theramore, just after the third war. Assist Rexxar & friends to break through the Kul Tiran defenses and finally slay the deranged admiral himself. Plus a few infinite dragonkin. Author's Notes This is the end of the Frozen Throne orc campaign. Meet Rexxar, Misha, Rokhan, Thrall, and more! Also, this will be the lowest-level CoT instance to date. Grim Batol 87-90 Endboss: Garshilan What unknown influence has caused the red dragons under the wyrm Garshilan to turn rouge... sorry, rogue, on their Dragonqueen? A ploy of Deathwing? The Burning Legion? Or even the Old Gods? Alexstrasza now hires adventurers to find out. Author's Notes Garshilan and his kin have been mutated by dark energy, supposedly resulting from a spell cast by Deathwing, and related to the Old Gods. Mount Kajaro 87-90 Endboss: Deathwing (?) The volcanic lair of the Dread Aspect Deathwing on the goblin island Kezan. Will you actually be able to defeat the dragonlord, or is this yet another part of his dark machinations? Author's Notes Deathwing will taunt you, follow your every step in his lair, and send his dragonflight against you. At the end, you will fight him, but you will not really be able to stand a chance against him. This will not be the last you will see of the Dread Aspect. Mount Mugamba 83-87 Endboss: Thrym Brrr, it sure is cold in here! The giantking Thrym has taken up residence here, along with a score of Ice Elementals, and has enlisted many renegade frost trolls. King Rastakhan is unhappy about this, he also does not want more troll-slaying instances. Author's Notes Do not worry, there are not that many trolls. There are many Ice Elementals (more like paraelementals) and Frost Giants here too. Nazjatar 90 Endboss: Queen Azshara The capital of the naga, overflowing with the armies of the deep. In the royal palace, the dread queen herself can be found. The free world depends on your ability to defeat her once and for all. Author's Notes Here's the naga queen for you all. In this instance, there are lots of naga. Duh. Lady Vashj has also moved here from Outland to assist her dread mistress. Pools of Vision 47-50 Endboss: Apep What lurks down below Thunder Bluff? Eager to find out, the Forsaken have been conducting experiments out of the prying eyes of the tauren. Now, they have uncovered a dark secret: the serpent demon Apep. The Forsaken now sends adventurers down there to supposedly free the Pools of the demon's influence, but their real motives remain clouded in darkness. Author's Notes Made mostly as a counterpart to the Stormwind Vault. Warning: may contain Undead, Grimtotem, and Demons. Shrine of the Sea Witch 34-37 Endboss: The Sea Witch Warchief Thrall once toppled the operations of the naga banshee known as the Sea Witch and her band of Underworld Minions on the Darkspear Islands, but now they have finally restored their destroyed lair, and are ready to once again wreak havok. Author's Notes This is the place Thrall destroyed in Exodus of the Horde. It's back in buisness. Good for lower-level characters. Stormwind Vault 47-50 Endboss: Alandil Lieng In this more dangerous counterpart to the Stormwind Stockade, vile users of forbidden magic and wicked extraplanar entites are imprisoned down here. Now, a rebellion down here led by the lich Alandil Lieng has caused the Stormwind authorities to allow brave adventurers to descend into the gaol to attempt to quell the uprising. Author's Notes The magical prison in Stormwind. Unless it appears in a patch prior to the expansion, it will be here. It's Horde counterpart is the Pools of Vision in Thunder Bluff. the Summoning Depths Added in Patch 4.1 90 Endboss: Neptulon the Tidehunter The result of the naga summoning of Neptulon the Tidehunter. The elemental lord himself waits at the bottom of this deep sea rift right below the Maelstrom. Author's Notes This is not the first time Neptulon has visited Azeroth. The trolls of Zandalar will play a part in the attunement chain to the Depths. Tol Barad 85-87 Endboss: Aquarius It's like the Stormwind Vault, only significantly more dangerous. Also, this prison holds many sea-related beings, and the naga are as keen to conquer it as Kul Tiras is to keep it. Just a short while ago, the bonds holding Aquarius, the son of Neptulon, broke, and the waterlord is now on the loose within the walls of the island prison. Author's Notes The voodoo necromancer Zalazane is nowadays an inmate of Tol Barad, and holds a key position within the gaol. the Tomb of Sargeras 90 Endboss: Gul'dan/Aspect of Sargeras Here the Avatar of Sargeras was buried after being defeated by Aegwynn, here Gul'dan and his followers died trying to revive Sargeras, here Maiev Shadowsong hunted Illidan's forces, the same Illidan who stole the Eye of Sargeras. The remains of dead warriors roams the grounds of the ancient temple of Suramar, and the lichly form of the ogre-mage Cho'Gall zealously guards the place of his fall. Now, with the world's focus on the oceans, the secrets of the Tomb are ready to be uncovered at last. Or are they? Author's Notes The final boss is the corpse and spirit of Gul'dan merged with parts of Sargeras's conciousness. Category:Articles by WoWWiki-Xavius Category:Expansion Pack Ideas